A significant amount of finances has recently been invested in cloud computing and web-based control of data, as well as remote storage of data. Controlling Internet content has become. Inappropriate images or unlicensed material have been disclosed despite control systems. Current systems may use large amounts of bandwidth and assistance of manual users to search a high volume of material.